


Szepty

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), M/M, Prison, Sheith Month 2019
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Keith trafia do galrańskiego więzienia. Poznaje swojego sąsiada z celi obok.





	Szepty

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 20: whispers.

Keith został brutalnie wepchnięty do celi. Uderzył plecami o metalową podłogę i, nim zdążył się podnieść, rozległ się huk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi.

Westchnął i usiadł w kącie kwadratowego pomieszczenia. Oparł brodę na podkulonych kolanach. Ubrano go w obcisły, cienki kombinezon i fioletową podartą tunikę, z której ktoś nie zdołał całkiem sprać plam krwi po poprzednim więźniu. W celi było przeraźliwie zimno, nie wstawiono tam nawet pryczy, na której można byłoby się położyć. Panowała głucha cisza zakłócana stukotem podeszew butów za drzwiami. Przez wąskie okienko widać było patrolujących korytarz strażników.

Nie mógł do nikogo mieć pretensji. Sam zgłosił się do tej misji, żeby zinfiltrować od środka więzienie prowadzone przez Sendaka. Pozwolił się złapać, oskarżyć o szpiegostwo i aresztować. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wszystko się uda i Ostrze Marmory w porę przyjdzie jemu oraz innym więźniom na pomoc. Tylko dzięki temu, że Keith był w środku, spiskowcy mieli szansę na odnalezienie więzienia, które było samodzielną bazą, olbrzymim statkiem, który przemieszczał się w kosmosie.

Nikt sam nie wychodził z tego więzienia żywy. Osadzonym pozostawało tylko czekanie na śmierć albo znalezienie sposobu na jej przyspieszenie.

Nagle usłyszał pukanie w ścianę. Dochodziło z prawej strony, z celi obok. Keith pozostał bez ruchu.

Po chwili pukanie rozległo się znowu. Trzy uderzenia w równych odstępach czasu.

Ponownie nie zareagował. Nie mógł być pewien, co oznaczał ten sygnał i jak powinien na niego odpowiedzieć.

— Słyszysz mnie? Jeśli tak, zapukaj trzy razy.

To był miękki, męski głos, niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu.

Keith na czworakach zbliżył się do przeciwległej ściany i przyłożył do niej ucho, wciąż milcząc.

— Nazywam się Shiro — dodał głos. — Jestem z Ziemi.

Na dźwięk tych słów wyprostował się gwałtownie.

— Jesteś z Ziemi? — szepnął, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać.

Przez chwilę czekał na odpowiedź, ale żadna nie padła, więc zastukał trzy razy w ścianę i powtórzył swoje pytanie zwyczajnym głosem.

— Tak — powiedział szybko Shiro. — Słyszałeś o Ziemi?

— Mój ojciec stamtąd pochodził.

— Tylko ojciec? Jesteś w połowie człowiekiem?

— Matka jest z Galry — wyznał. — Była kiedyś na waszej planecie z pewną misją. Nie mogła jednak zostać z moim ojcem, więc wracając, zabrała mnie ze sobą. Byłem mały i nic nie pamiętam, ale wiem, że urodziłem się na Ziemi. Nie znam jednak żadnych Ziemian. Mam tylko zdjęcie ojca.

— A ja nie znam żadnych połączeń Ziemian i Galran. Wybacz, to może być bezpośrednie pytanie, ale próbuję sobie ciebie wyobrazić. Jesteś bardziej podobny do kota czy jaszczurki?

W głosie Shiro słychać było rozbawienie. Keith zmarszczył brwi.

— Co to są koty i jaszczurki? — zapytał.

Jego rozmówca westchnął.

— Nieważne, wybacz. To takie zwierzęta mieszkające na Ziemi, Galranie mi je przypominają. Więc może po prostu opowiesz mi, jak wyglądasz?

Keith odruchowo przytaknął, chociaż Shiro nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

— Wyglądam inaczej niż pełnokrwiści Galranie — zaczął. — Mam jasną skórę tak jak mój ojciec, i czarne włosy, i zaokrąglone uszy. Nie mam łusek ani futra. Jestem też niższy od większości Galran, ale nie wiem, czy byłbym niski na Ziemi. Tylko gdy czuję się zagrożony, robię się bardziej podobny do matki. Wyrastają mi kły i moje oczy stają się żółte. Czy ludzie tak mają?

— Zdecydowanie nie.

— Tak podejrzewałem.

Przez chwilę milczeli. Keith nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko nawiąże kontakt z którymkolwiek z więźniów, ale może dzięki temu czegoś się dowie na temat tego miejsca i nie zdąży oszaleć.

— A ty jak wyglądasz? — spytał. — Matka kiedyś opowiadała mi o Ziemianach. Podobno mają różne kolory skóry i oczu, i nie wszyscy mają czarne włosy tak jak ja i mój ojciec. Niektórzy mają żółte albo brązowe, a zdarzają się nawet czerwone. Masz czerwone włosy?

— Niestety nie — odparł miękko Shiro. — Mam czarne włosy, ale teraz chyba ich przód jest biały. Nie wiem, od dawna nie widziałem swojego odbicia. Mam też ciemne oczy, jestem dość wysoki jak na człowieka i brakuje mi prawej ręki, ale to nie zdarza się u nas tak często. Większość ma dwie ręce i dwie nogi. Druidzi Haggar przeprowadzają na mnie eksperymenty. Byłem chory i moja ręka przestała działać, więc wszczepili mi sztuczną. Mówią, że potrzebują mnie na arenie. Wygrałem wiele walk ku ich uciesze i teraz nazywają mnie Czempionem.

Keith ze zgrozą przełknął ślinę. Druidzi eksperymentowali na więźniach i wykorzystywali ich jako broń na arenie. To była bardzo ważna informacja.

Oparł się plecami o ścianę.

— Chciałbym cię zobaczyć — stwierdził.

— Nie chciałbyś. Nie jestem najlepszym przykładem człowieczeństwa, a więźniowie najczęściej widują się na arenie albo tuż przed nią — odpowiedział ponuro Shiro. — Cele są przerażające, ale tutaj nikt nie próbuje cię zabić i ty też nie musisz nikogo zabijać. Sam to wkrótce docenisz.

Keith zamilkł i ze strachem zerknął na swoją rękę. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Ulaz przybędzie tu na czas. Wytrzymał tortury podczas przesłuchań, ale każdy miał ograniczoną odporność na ból. Istnienie Ostrza Marmory pod żadnym pozorem nie mogło wyjść na jaw.

Po drugiej stronie ściany rozległo się westchnięcie.

— Wybacz, nie chcę cię straszyć. To miejsce samo w sobie jest okropne, nie musisz jeszcze słuchać o tym ode mnie. Łatwo tutaj stracić całą nadzieję. Kiedyś spróbuję stąd uciec — stwierdził Shiro. Potem dodał: — Może zmieńmy temat. Nie zapytałem cię, jak się nazywasz.

— Keith.

— Miło mi cię poznać, Keith. Masz ziemskie imię. Nie wiesz może, skąd dokładnie pochodził twój ojciec?

— Matka kiedyś wspominała, że urodziłem się na pustyni.

— Przez ostatnie lata mieszkałem na pustyni. Może to tam.

— Może.

Znowu cisza.

— Jak się tu znalazłeś? — spytał Keith.

— Na Ziemi byłem pilotem. Poleciałem na misję na Kerberosa. To księżyc jednej z planet karłowatych mojego układu słonecznego. Ziemianie nigdy jeszcze nie dotarli tak daleko. Nie mieliśmy złych zamiarów, chcieliśmy tylko zebrać trochę próbek do zbadania, ale wtedy zostaliśmy pojmani przez galrański statek — wyjaśnił Shiro. — Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło. Jesteś już moim piątym sąsiadem, odkąd tu przybyłem.

— Wy? Jest was więcej? — podłapał Keith.

— Ja i moja załoga. Nasz dowódca został odesłany do obozu pracy. Jego syn trafił tu ze mną. Miał wyjść na arenę, ale zraniłem go i gdzieś go zabrano. Chciałem uratować mu życie, ale nie wiem, co się z nim teraz dzieje — powiedział. — Gdy tylko się stąd wydostanę, odnajdę ich. Nie zdołałem ich ochronić, ale nie mogę wrócić sam do domu.

Keith zastanowił się. Był ciekawy, czy Shiro naprawdę wierzył, że stąd wyjdzie, czy powtarzał to sobie, żeby się nie poddać.

Poczuł nagły przypływ złości na myśl o tym, że Galranie pojmali niewinnych ludzi, zmuszali ich do walk na arenie i przeprowadzali na nich eksperymenty, bo ci przypadkowo znaleźli się na podbitym terytorium. Ich okrucieństwo naprawdę nie znało granic.

— Nie wiedziałem, że Ziemianie podróżują po innych planetach.

— Podróżujemy, już od dawna. Coraz dalej i dalej. Może ty też mógłbyś nas odwiedzić — odparł Shiro. — Ludzie nie wiedzą o życiu poza Ziemią, ale jeśli nie masz fioletowej skóry i czułek, mogą się nie domyślić.

— Myślisz, że mógłbym poznać mojego ojca? — zapytał z cieniem nadziei w głosie Keith.

— Nie wiem, jak dawno temu się urodziłeś, ale to możliwe. Moglibyśmy go razem poszukać.

— Dobrze — zgodził się Keith, unosząc kącik ust.

— A ty? Za co siedzisz? — spytał Shiro.

— Posądzili mnie o szpiegostwo przeciwko Imperium Galry.

Nie wspomniał nic o tym, że wszystko ustawił i sam dał się złapać. Nikt nie mógł znać jego planu, a w celach na pewno były podsłuchy.

— A naprawdę szpiegowałeś?

— W galrańskim więzieniu wszyscy są zawsze winni, więc to nie ma znaczenia — uciął.

Shiro nie ciągnął tematu.

Keith spróbował sobie go wyobrazić. Odtworzył w głowie zdjęcie ojca i nałożył na nie opis mężczyzny. Czarno-białe włosy, ciemne oczy, metalowa ręka…

— Opowiesz mi o Ziemi? Jak tam jest? — zapytał. — Nie chcę cię zamęczać, ale posłuchałbym.

— Opowiem, jeśli ty opowiesz mi o planetach, które odwiedziłeś. Marzyłem o oglądaniu kosmosu, więc przynajmniej w ten sposób mogę poznać coś więcej niż więzienie Galry — powiedział Shiro. — I nie, nie zamęczasz mnie, dobrze jest kogoś słyszeć. W drugiej celi obok mieszka ktoś, kto nie mówi, tylko warczy. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle mnie rozumie. Przed tobą przez jakiś czas twoja cela była pusta. Ciągła cisza jest najgorsza. Można uwierzyć, że jest się tu całkowicie samemu, pomijając strażników — uznał. — Ziemia to piękna i bardzo różnorodna planeta. Powiedz mi, co dokładnie chcesz wiedzieć.

Keith odchylił głowę i zaczął zadawać pytania, a Shiro mu na nie cierpliwie odpowiadał. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym, byle coś mówić i czuć obok obecność drugiej osoby. Keith zamykał oczy i myślał o zielonych lasach, morzach i łąkach porośniętych kwiatami. Wyobrażał sobie miasta, w których mieszkały miliony ludzi, a oszklone budynki sięgały chmur. Domyślał się, że w jego umyśle to wszystko wyglądało inaczej niż w rzeczywistości. To były tylko połączone skrawki widoków, które znał ze swoich podróży po innych planetach, ale nie miał nic więcej.

W końcu jednak Shiro oznajmił, że jest zmęczony i muszą się przespać.

— Tutaj nie można pozwolić sobie na niewyspanie — powiedział z powagą. — Nie wiesz, kiedy po ciebie przyjdą. Chwilę dekoncentracji można przypłacić życiem.

Keith odparł, że rozumie. Sam położył się na zimnej podłodze celi. Podłożył dłonie pod policzek i skulił się w kłębek. Utkwił wzrok w metalowej ścianie oświetlonej zbyt intensywnym fioletowym światłem.

 _Wyjdziesz stąd, Shiro_ — pomyślał. _Wyjdziemy stąd razem. Ulaz, proszę, rusz ten chudy tyłek, znajdź mnie i zrównajmy to więzienie z ziemią, zanim każą nam rzucić się sobie do gardeł._


End file.
